


【陣章】聖誕快樂

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 2017年聖誕節賀文。“你幹什麼啊，陣”“當然是給寂寞的椚老師慶祝平安夜呀？”
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 2





	【陣章】聖誕快樂

啪嗒啪嗒——

安靜的教員室裡響著清脆的鍵盤聲

椚章臣看著屏幕，每一下按鍵正快速地轉換成一個又一個的字符

傍晚的夕陽早已落盡了，窗外的天空呈現出一片深邃的藍

遠在天邊的數顆星星，讓這個加班的夜晚不至於太過寂寥

“哎呀，真是熱心工作呀，椚老師”

門口處，傳來了一把悠哉如故的聲音

頭也沒有回，椚章臣連敲打著鍵盤的手指都沒有停下

“大好節日的，自己一個躲在這裡加班，你這樣可是找不到對象的呀”

“用不著佐賀美老師操心，我和成天無所事事的某位不一樣，還有很多工作等著我完成”

“喂，你就不能看著我說話嗎？老師這樣沒禮貌還怎麼教導學生呀？”

聽著身後有些不滿的語氣，椚章臣嘆了口氣，這才轉過身子

“我的學生們都很好，謝謝您關心了”

他看著依在門邊的佐賀美陣，拿不出什麼好表情

氣氛尷尬地沉默了一陣，佐賀美陣輕輕嘆息

重新抬起的視線裡，帶著一絲笑意

啪！

他伸手把門邊的電燈開關按下，教員室裡頓時只剩下椚章臣桌面上那台電腦的亮光

“你幹什麼啊，陣”

突然之舉引來了對方的抗議，佐賀美陣笑了笑便朝對方走去

“當然是給寂寞的椚老師慶祝平安夜呀？”

他笑道，拉過一邊的椅子就坐在椚章臣身旁

“哈？你別鬧，這份LIVE提案我還趕著交上去的”

“明天就開始放假了，也用不著那樣精神緊張吧，阿章”

就著顯示器的光，椚章臣臉上看起來有些昏暗

佐賀美陣把手中的盒子放在桌面上，手指靈巧地解開了包裝

敞開的盒子中央，是一個巴掌大的蛋糕

從口袋裡摸出打火機，佐賀美陣點亮了蛋糕上的燭光

“就稍微陪陪我吧？”

看著蛋糕上那枚寫著“Merry Christmas”的紙片，椚章臣也不再說話

他別過臉去，摘下眼鏡輕輕捏了捏鼻樑

——隨便你吧

瞧著對方默許了自己的荒唐，佐賀美陣也不禁笑開了

“對了，阿章，我們來唱聖誕歌吧？”

“We wish you Merry Christmas......”

才說完，佐賀美陣便亮起嗓子唱了起來

椚章臣沒有附和他，只是看著那被燭光照亮的臉龐

“......你的嗓子都啞了，陣”

——明明我一直叫你不要抽煙的

聽出了椚章臣話語裡的潛台詞，佐賀美陣看著他靜靜低垂的眼睛

“你知道和我們同期的傢伙現在都怎樣了嗎？”

他忽然提出一個問題，又看著椚章臣疑惑地抬起臉

“什麼？”

“不是人氣維持不下去退居幕後甚至轉行了，就是365天天天都在工作都在服務粉絲，一點點小事都被別人緊緊盯著，一不小心那些負面報導就鋪天蓋地”

手掌輕輕撫上那迎著燭光的臉，佐賀美陣笑得淡然

“我啊，還是比較喜歡這樣度過屬於我自己的時光”

而且在事業巔峰突然停下，你不覺得那樣很帥嗎？他補充道

“這只是你這個人不願意負責任罷了”

一下打開貼在臉頰上的溫暖，椚章臣的眼神裡甚至有些怨懟

“你明明還可以有更大的成就，明明還可以在舞台上更加光芒璀璨……”

重重嘆了口氣，他乾脆轉過身去

“算了，現在再說這些已經沒有用了”

手指才重新放在鍵盤上，背後便貼著那熟悉的胸膛

“我是真心喜歡現在的生活，阿章”

耳邊傳來他的聲音，椚章臣很討厭自己為什麼沒法生氣

“我不需要萬人景仰不需要萬丈光芒，那些對於我來說都不過是一剎那的短暫……”

雙臂緩緩抱緊了懷中的肩膀，佐賀美陣在那泛紅的耳邊落下輕輕的話

“我只要有一個人願意看著我就夠了”

他說著，偷偷吻了他的耳垂

“……既然你選擇了現在的生活，就給我好好負起責任”

明明耳朵已經滾燙滾燙的了，椚章臣的聲音依然故作平靜

“不要總是偷懶，要好好教導學生，就算沒法成為他們的榜樣，也不能讓他們失望”

“我說過我對在他人面前扮演什麼人設之類的已經厭倦了吧？”

“這不是演不演的問題，是作為老師的責任”

對上了椚章臣的視線，佐賀美陣只好笑著點頭

“好好好，我知道了，就算我做不了一個好老師，只要阿章還看著我，我就不會讓你失望的”

“……我早對你絕望了”

聽著那沒好氣的小聲念叨，佐賀美陣輕輕地擰過他的下巴

“既然如此，那即使我再做些更出格的事，阿章也不會更討厭了我吧？”

“我已經討厭極了……”

沒有迴避佐賀美陣的靠近，椚章臣靜靜地閉上了眼睛

“聖誕快樂，阿章”

“……聖誕快樂，陣”


End file.
